


Read

by ExplosionOfRationality



Category: Flash - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5509394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplosionOfRationality/pseuds/ExplosionOfRationality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's in a bad mood. Cisco's in a worse one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Read

**Author's Note:**

> The next word challenge my friend gave me. This is actually a sequel to Coat. I wasn't going to write one, but someone asked, so.. I was originally going to use Cold Vibe for my challenge. Oh well.

It's the forth day that Cisco's had a headache. Nothing he's took for it has extinguished it; it's been lessened a few times, but it keeps coming back. This happens occasionally, usually brought on by obscene amounts of stress. It's been one of those weeks. Not a 'Trickster has broken out of prison' week but a 'Harry is pretending that thing with his coat never happened and I can't figure out his angle' week. 

It started around lunch time on Monday. Harry had been acting like a bigger jerk than usual all morning, and Cisco had decided to get everything out in the open in the hopes that it would chill Harry out some. It didn't.

He waited until they were alone together before he tried to bring it up. You don't want to say 'dude, sorry I didn't get off with you last week, but you don't have to be an asshole to everyone else because of it' to someone in front of your friends. But it didn't matter what he said; Harrison Wells was going to be pissed off anyway, which became apparent quickly. 

"Look, man, about last week--"

Cisco's hand drops mid-air at the look Harry gives him: cold, colder than the Captain himself could've gave. Harry's glasses are pulled off of his face, and Cisco knows instantly that he's done for. 

"About which part, Mr. Ramon? Your odd behavior with my possession, or the lack of behavior afterwards?"

Cisco's mouth can't seem to shut itself for a moment. He stands still, unsure of what to say. It's one of the few days of the year he's worn his hair back, and the openness of his face is making the comment all the more uncomfortable. 

That's when the pain started, and it's only grown since. 

On the second day, he still attempts to talk to Harry. The others have noticed by now that the man's brisk behavior has worsened, and it's aimed mostly at Cisco. They've asked, but he hasn't gave them a straight answer, and he doesn't plan to. Let them guess at it; he'll keep pretending not to hear them gossip, no matter how obvious Jay is. 

Harry doesn't pretend though, and his moodiness comes out full force at the ex-speedster when he makes a comment about Wells being childish. If looks could kill, Jay would have hit the floor and Cisco would have hit the roof for defending him from Harry's backlash. 

"Mr. Ramon, if you have such faith in Mr. Garrick, why don't you follow HIM around?" 

Barry laughed at Cisco later that night, saying Harry had sounded jealous. But that only makes Cisco's head hurt more. 

By Wednesday morning, the dull ache behind his eyes has manifested itself into the pounding of a drum. His attitude has grown with it. He isn't up to par with Harry, but he's reminding himself more and more of Hartley, and as much as that scares him, the hurt that being outright shunned now by Harry has caused him outweighs it. He thinks that maybe he could think of a solution to at least make things tolerable again between them if only his head would stop hurting.

But it doesn't, and he doesn't. By the forth day, he doesn't care. He decides that if Harry is going to be this big of a dick, he can do it alone. Naturally, that's when Harry decides to make an appearance. 

Cisco's sitting at his desk with his head in his hands. He's trying to read a data sheet out loud to himself, finding it hard to think and harder to concentrate. His eyes keep blurring. He's sure the facts would make sense if he could actually see all of them. 

He's already snapped at Caitlin twice today, Barry three times, and Joe once (Cisco wasn't even scared). Jay made the remark that he's the new Wells, and he's lucky Cisco didn't fly off the handle at him, even if for him that just meant yelling and angry hand waving. 

"Bad day, Mr. Ramon?"

Cisco audibly groans and lays his head down on the table; the sheets are cool against his forehead. All of this because he's been obsessing over what Harry's been thinking. Because the guy is too much of a jerk just to talk to him. 

Cisco has had enough. He's about to stand and give Harry a piece of his mind when he realizes that the guy is hovering directly over him. He tenses, dreading all of the scenarios going through his mind. But Wells doesn't do any of them. 

Harry reaches over him, their bodies inches away from each other, purposely creating a different kind of tension between them to begin to grow. Cisco can smell his cologne again; he can imagine how his shirt would feel. He doesn't move to touch it though; Cisco doesn't move at all, though his body wants to follow after Harry's when he moves away--he doesn't go too far though. 

Cisco doesn't raise his head when Harry begins to read to him. He shifts so it's resting on his arms and he's more comfortable. His eyes stay closed. He relaxes. Harry's voice is soothing in a way none of the pain killers have been. He only moves when Harry stops. 

"No--keep reading to me. It helps."

They stay like that for maybe an hour, possibly longer. Cisco isn't sure. He doesn't know what caused this bit of humanity to spark in Harry, and he doesn't know why it's calming him down in a way he was desperate for. But Harry humors him, and for the moment, everything is good between them.


End file.
